Nothing Left but Him
by DarkStormClouds
Summary: Nanimo Shi has had a hard life, her father died when she was 6 leaving her alone for years. People had tried to do things to her that they payed and will pay for. She sets out to finally live a normal life, but there are people who are looking for her and her secret. Will the people Konoha help her or leave her like the rest of the world already had?


_'Thoughts'_

_**'The Nine-Tailed Fox'**_

"Speaking"

*Quote*

Kakashi Hatake was wandering the forest after a long tiring mission when he stumbled upon the small girl she was asleep at the bottom of a steep hill and her ankle was at an odd angle. He rushed over to her and checked her for a pulse, it was strong and he sighed in relief he looked at the thin girls sleeping form and took in how dirty she looked. She couldn't be more than 16 but she looked as if she was in her forties with the stress lines etched into her forehead. He wondered why they were there. She had long dark red hair that stopped just below her elbows but it was knotted from the fall that had apparently happened, her skin was pale with a sallow look to it, and her bones jutted out. She was wearing what used to be a plain black knee length dress but it was faded into a dark grey in certain spots and torn around the edges. She wore no shoes but had a thick leather bracelet on her right ankle. He was in a much better condition and at least he had a functioning leg.

He picked her up over his shoulder -deciding to take her to Konoha with him- and noticed how light she felt. ''When was the last time you ate?'' He muttered to himself. As he passed into the gates of Konoha, Naruto ran up to him and was about to yell at him but seeing the girl over his shoulder he stopped cold.

"Kakashi? Who's that?!" Naruto yelled at him after getting over the shock. Kakashi didn't answer but continued to the Hokage's office. Once he got there the girl was beginning to wake up.

"Hokage-sama, I brought this girl into Konoha after I found her at the bottom of a steep hill knocked out cold. I think she is homeless." The Hokage glanced at her small sleeping form and then looked at Kakashi again. She yawned and stretched.

"Just in time" the Hokage chuckled but as she woke up she stiffened. She slowly opened her eyes to see a weird looking woman and a strange man.

"Where am I may I ask?" The girl quietly, and politely said to the woman she didn't recognized. The woman had a huge chest and a jewel in the middle of her forehead, but she could care less. She was just happy she wasn't being tortured yet. Her dark grey eye's found the dark blue eye of the other human being. Then, suddenly a blond boy was right up in her face! Her fist connected to his face and the slammed into the wall leaving a body shaped dent. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. You scared me. I'm sorry, please forgive me." She cried and hugged the boy to her chest. "Please don't be dead! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She continued to apologize in her quiet high-pitched voice. The boy started laughing and hugged her back.

"Hey don't worry about it I'm fine see? My name is Naruto." Naruto's growlish voice told her. He put a hand on the back of his head and laughed at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Hey! Don't cry! I'm fine!" Naruto said as he wiped the tear from her soft skin.

The two older figured watched this exchange with amusement and then a bit of sadness. It wasn't all her fault, Naruto did frighten her quite badly. The girl smiled back at Naruto with a cute little smile and stood up and fell back down and looked at her ankle. "Damn, its broken. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did you have to go and fall down a stupid hill anyhow!?" She said to herself.

"What's your name girl?" The woman asked her softly. She saw the scars that lined her sickly thin body and could she that she had been through alot. It made her sad.

"Oh, I'm Nanimo Shi." She said sadly. Kakashi's eye widened. Who would name their child that? The girls name literally meant Nothing. It was a cruel name for a child.

"Where are you from Nanimo?" The woman asked, personally she was very curious as to how she ended up passed out in the forest at the bottom of a hill.

"Nowhere." Nanimo said simply. When she saw all of the peoples confused faces she sighed and began to explain. "My father and me where travelers when I was very small. We never stayed anywhere for very long. He died when I was 6. I've been on my own ever sense." She said. The hokage felt she was hiding something and decided to study the girl. Naruto was in her office enough to make her stay with him...

"Would you like to stay in Konoha?" To say the least Nanimo was shocked. Her eye's got wide and teary.

"Your not going to kick me out of the village?" She asked in an almost silent voice.

"No, hey Naruto, do you mind if Nanimo here stays with you for a while? So you know, she an get settled in?" Naruto's face lit up and he smiled a big cheshire grin.

"I don't mind at all! Hey will you heal her leg real fast?" He asked looking at the Hokage with a questioning glance. Naruto had never seen a girl as beautiful as her, *she seemed to be both happy and sad and he didn't understand how that could be.* After the Hokage healed her leg she stood up happy. It made Naruto smile to see her smile, which confused him because he didn't know the girl. At least she wouldn't be fan girl-ling over Sasuke.

_'Naruto has a lost puppy kinda look in his eye's'_ Nanimo thought. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye when he turned to say something to her and stopped he began to stare at her. _'Oh he's seeing my scar...'_ Nanimo let him stare and had continued walking when Naruto stopped her.

"How did you get this?" Naruto asked in such a serious tone it made her feel like he could see her soul. She looked at him and he looked at her for a long moment, daring the other to look away when Nanimo looked down and began to explain.

"After my father died I was basically alone and I had no money or anything in Suna so I asked a woman at a merchants cart if I could have an apple, she told me no and when she saw my clothes she asked me where my parents where. I told her they had died and I lived alone in my fathers traveling cart. She took me in after a few day's of talking to me. I was introduced to her husband. I hated him because he always gave me perverted looks and I knew that that was wrong, after a while he would touch me every chance he got. On my back, brush my arm when he needed something, anything. So one night I was laying in bed and the man came into my room and tried to touch me. I punched him the face. He tied me to the bed and took out a knife and carved that among other things into my skin." The silence afterwards was deafening.

"You're to beautiful for someone to hurt like that." Naruto whispered with his hands on either side of her face and then slowly, so slowly he kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed and he hugged her as she buried her face into his shoulder. Naruto smiled and said randomly "You smell like peaches." She giggled and felt like everything was okay for a moment.

"So...where do you live?" She asked him after they let go of each other. The tender moment had her heart beating quickly, and she was absolutely sure she was as red as a tomato.

"Oh I live in those apartments over there." Naruto pointed at a place not even two hundred feet away. Naruto's face then got extremely red. "Uh, Nanimo...um weresortagonnakindahavetoshareabedtonight hehehehe..."

"What?" Nanimo said questioningly. Naruto mumbled the string of sounds again. "Speak slower I cant understand you!" Naruto's face got redder if that was possible.

"We're sorta gonna kinda have to share a bed tonight." Naruto tensed as if expecting someone to hit him. The hit never came so he opened one of his eyes and didn't see her. Opening both his eyes he looked around to see her with his keys in hand walking into his apartment. _'Wait with my keys!'_ Naruto thought. He checked his pockets and sure enough they weren't there. He sprinted to his door and opened it to see Nanimo nowhere. "Nanimo?" He called softly and opened the door to his room to see her laying on the beds very edge already passed out.

_**'That girl is so strange.'**_ The fox said to Naruto for the first time sense Naruto saw the girl. _'I know, she is very pretty though.'_

_**'She smells familiar...'**_ At that thought the fox went to sleep.

Naruto was having a big problem. How and what does someone take off a girl so they don't wake up uncomfortable? _'Shoe's.'_ Naruto looked at her feet, bare feet. He saw how dirty she looked and thought about something. 10 minutes later he had his bathtub full of hot water and went to wake up Nanimo.

"Nanimo...wake up Nanimo." Nanimo woke up with a very cute tired face. Her button nose scrunched up and she rubbed her eyes.

'What do you want Naruto?' She felt herself being picked up and opened her eyes wide as Naruto carried her into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter top and bent over to get under the sink. He brought out a towel and some peach scented soap.

"Take a bath, I'll bring you some clothes in a little bit." Naruto said simply. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Nanimo's eyes went wide. She looked at the bath to see bubbly hot water. After she got over the shock she took off her clothes and her anklet then stepped into the warm water. It'd been so long sense she had a proper washing, She took a rag that Naruto had laid out for her and began to scrub off the dirt and other things off her skin. She had to drain the water and rerun it several times before she felt clean again. When she got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her she wondered how Naruto got such fluffy towels. When she stuck her wet head out of the doorway she saw a big T-shirt and some boxer shorts laying on the bed. She blushed but changed into them, she found a brush on the dresser and used it to brush out the long red hair she loved so much.

When she was done and her hair had dried into soft waves she left the room and walked into the brightly lit hall. There were no pictures on the wall, no signs of endearment for anyone. The smell of ramen made her mouth water and she saw two steaming bowls on a small table in what was supposed to be a kitchen dining room combo. She looked around and found Naruto pouring a large amount of ramen into a huge bowl that he sat in the middle of the dinning table. Nanimo felt so special, no one had treated her like this in so long. Her eye's began to water and she walked up to Naruto silently and hugged him. He jumped but turned around to face her. When he saw her moist eye's he smiled widely.

"You cry to much Nani." Nanimo's head shot up. Her eye's wide. "Its okay if I call you Nani right?"

"Yeah. My father used to call me that...sorry." Naruto's face went from cheery to sad and when he was smiling again the smile looked slightly faker...more, plastic. Nanimo felt so bad that she smiled at him to show him she was okay. She knew not to tell people stuff like that. The pity looks just pissed her off. _'Oh kami, I already messed up. He probably thinks I'm a charity case he can take over...'_ Little did Nanimo know how wrong she was. She was Naruto's new friend, and to Naruto friends where more precious than anything the world could provide.


End file.
